Insane, Crazy...Plotless
by Foxtail
Summary: Due to some freakish screw up in nature everyone is transported in a room. Yes, in a room. How will everyone survive...each other? Who will pair up? Will they become enemies? You can find all of that and a Jean Doll in...Insane, Crazy...Plotless!!
1. Insanity....x1

The Insane Day Thingy  
  
-or-  
  
Me+Keyboard+Characters=Fun!!  
  
-Foxtail  
  
  
  
Chapter One- The Plotline  
  
-or-  
  
How I Managed to Drag Everyone In the Same Place  
  
  
  
Kitty: (Walking through the mall, browsing through Limited Too) *hums absent-mindedly* Let's see, three quarter length...no. No strap...no. One strap...not bad! *Holds up an extremely skimpy one strap shirt* I li-...! *Kitty suddenly dissapears and the shirt falls to the floor. A few girls browsing next to her look at each other.*  
  
Girl 1: *blink* OoooooooK.  
  
Girl2: Like, she could of hung up this perfectly good skimpy one sleeve! How rude!  
  
Girl1: What size is that?...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Scott: So, um, how are you doing, Jean?  
  
JD:....  
  
Scott: No answer, that's cool... so, are you going to Duncan's party?  
  
JD:......  
  
Scott: If that's a no, I have these great tickets to the movies!....  
  
*silence*  
  
JD: *head falls limply to it's shoulder*  
  
Scott: *sighs* I guess I'll practice on you again tommorow...  
  
*Picks up JD and and starts to put it away when he suddenly disappears, bringing JD with him*  
  
*Seconds later Scott falls in the middle of a blank white room, JD falling besides him*  
  
Scott: Duuur? Where could I be?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
*Pietro's clutching his stomach in hunger and has a mad look on his face*  
  
Pietro: *shuffles through the Brotherhood refridgerator and produces...NOTHING!!*  
  
Peitro: *produces nothing* Damn.  
  
*Author rolls eyes and decides now is the time to enforce her plotless device...thingy*  
  
Pietro: *disappears and lands next to Scott, who is searching around the blank nothingness of a room*  
  
Pietro: * stands and brushes himself off, prepared for another fic where the author has no plot but just throws him in because he can be paired with *someone*  
  
Pietro: Damn Right! Why should I be in a fic where my charming good looks are lost on nobody? Hold on, that didn't make any...  
  
Author: Pietro, you know too much. You are now rendered... not knowing...ish. Yes! Not knowingish is the state you will be in!  
  
Pietro: *blinks* Riiiiiiiight. *Notices a dejected looking Scott for the first time.... and also a doll that Scott is trying to hide behind his back* *Rolls eyes* Why god? I better not be paired with *him*.  
  
Scott: *clutches JD without acknolowdging Pietro*  
  
Author: *shudders* No. I have...non-yaoi plans for you. Now, stop talking to me! I don't want to be a self inserted character!  
  
Pietro: Aren't you already?  
  
Author: *growls* You are asking to be paired up with Scott. One more word, smarty, one wore word.  
  
Pietro: *exaggerates innocence and acting like he has *no* clue that there is an Author controlling every action he makes*  
  
Pietro: Golly gee whiz, I wonder why I am suddenly in a room with Scott? I better not ask questions...*smiles winningly at the author*  
  
Author: *smacks forehead and goes off in search for Kurt*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Kurt: *BAMF* No! I will not be forced into a fic where I am paired up with a person who isn't Kitty! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!  
  
Author: Damn, he knows me too well. *clears throat* Kurt, I promise you'll be paired up with Kitty. Now, come with me, you're essential to my plotless thingy.  
  
Kurt: *comes out from corner* Promise? No Tabitha? No... *retches* Toad? Absolutely NO Scott?  
  
Author: Promise. Everything will be put into place....  
  
Kurt: Fine. *grins and disappears*  
  
Author: So gullible... *guilty pang* Allright, It looks like this is going to be a Kurtty...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
*Lance, Tabitha, Toad, Jubilee, Alex, Jean, Evan, and Rogue suddenly all appear in *the* room*  
  
Rogue: Ah, this is just peachy.  
  
Evan: Duuuur?  
  
Toad: Yo, I know what this is...  
  
Tabitha: Ugh, not ANOTHER one...  
  
Lance: Pietro?  
  
*Pietro runs at them at *normal* speed, looking frightened*  
  
Lance: Pietro, hurry up and explain this to us...As if we don't already know...  
  
Pietro: I can't run any faster! My power is just...just...GONE!! *sniffles*  
  
Evan: ARGH! It's Pietro! *tries to throw a spike at him and can't* HEY!  
  
Tabitha: *annoyed* Shut up, Evan. *tries to blow his pants down with a plasma ball* HEY! WHAT THE-!!!  
  
Jean: It would seem our powers don't work.  
  
*Everyone notices Jean*  
  
Jean: *blinks* What?  
  
Scott: Hi.  
  
*Everyone notices Scott*  
  
Scott: *who can tell if he blinks?* Dur.  
  
Jean: *notices doll Scott is holding* Scott, what is that?  
  
Scott: *Hides JD* Noooooothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Lance: *Grabs at JD and snags it and bursts out laughing*  
  
Kurt and Kitty: Huh?  
  
Everyone Else: Join the crowd.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Lance: It's a Jean doll!  
  
Scott: *blushing* Give it back fishbowl head!  
  
Jean: *blinks* Jean doll?  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________  
  
  
  
AN:: Yes, this is one sad chapter. But...there is a way you can make it happier... REVIEW!  
  
Lance: She's a lunatic.  
  
Kurt: Ja, I'd stay away.  
  
Scott: Duuuuuuur.  
  
Jean: *dazed* Jean DOLL??!!  
  
Pietro: You decide who I get to be paired with. Please save me from the crazy author. Please.  
  
Tabitha: One line. That's all I get??!!  
  
Author: Yes. 


	2. Pietro's Twin -or- Pimp Hats for Dummies

Chapter Two- Pietro's Evil Other Universe Blank Room Twin  
  
-or-  
  
How Everyone Found Out a Secret...  
  
-By Foxtail  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Author: Pietro...what to do with Pietro...  
  
*looks into blank room and sees everyone milling around aimlessly.... except for Kurt, who is glaring at Lance and talking to Kitty*  
  
Author:...  
  
*Pietro passes out from former hunger*  
  
Author: !!!!!!  
  
Author: Um...yes! They need a refridgerator! And maybe a toilet and a few beds! Just like playing the Sims!  
  
*author shakes hands and a refridgerator falls out of nowhere along with a few beds and a little bathroom*  
  
Author: ^-^ And on the seventh day God rested...  
  
*Author leaves, leaving everyone alone in a blank room...little did she know-*  
  
Author: Shutup Narrator! They'll find out!  
  
Narrator: -_-;  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
*Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at Pietro, who just passed out and is looking very pale*  
  
Rogue: !!!!  
  
Tabitha: !!!!  
  
Scott: Duuuuuuur?  
  
Lance: Not again....  
  
* Everyone freaks out and mills around, trying to help Pietro*  
  
Jean: Oh, for the love of god...  
  
*Jean walks over to the fridge (which happens to be stocked with...stuff) and pulls out a steaming cup of coffee and a...and a...banana (?!) and walks over to Pietro*  
  
Jean: *looks at everyone still panicking* Geesh...*Tilts Pietro's head back and pours some of the coffee down his throat*  
  
Pietro: *chokes*  
  
Lance: Pietro!  
  
Tabitha: He's alive!  
  
*Author throws a lightning bolt at Tabitha, whobarely misses it*  
  
Author: Damn.  
  
Pietro: *CHOKES*  
  
Kitty: Ohmygod! He like, is choking!  
  
Tabitha: I know mouth to mouth!  
  
Rogue: You don't give a choking person mouth to mouth...  
  
Tabitha:...  
  
Rogue: *cough* hussy *cough*  
  
Lance:Don't call Tabby a hussy!  
  
Rogue: Allright, I'll give her a choice: hoe, hussy, slut...  
  
Tabitha: *tries to throw plasma ball at rogue AND....doesn't work! Willya look at that!* HEY! I WAN'T MY POWER BACK AND I WANT IT NOW!  
  
Author: Hohuslut  
  
Tabitha: What?  
  
Author: Hussy, hoe, and slut combined:  
  
Everyone (except Pietro, who is choking): O_o  
  
Pietro: ****CHOKE***!!!!!!  
  
Fred: I'll save him!  
  
*before anyone can stop him, Fred throws himself on Pietro, very possibly crushing him*  
  
Fred: *gets up* Oops.  
  
*Everyone looks at where Pietro's body *should* be, but not one, but two Pietro's are there!!*  
  
Author: And the fangirls rejoice.  
  
Pietro 1: Huh....*Sees Rogue standing over him* What a sight for sore eyes....  
  
Rogue:...Ah ya okay?  
  
*Reaches out a hand to help him up*  
  
Pietro 1: Thanks...  
  
*Takes her hand and stands up when it hits him*  
  
Rogue had no gloves on!  
  
*GASP!*  
  
Rogue: *notices disbelieving look* Our powers our canceled here...  
  
Pietro: *notices they're still holding hands and blushes*  
  
Everyone else: AWWWWWWWW!  
  
All of a sudden....  
  
PIETRO 2 STANDS UP!!  
  
Scott: Why is the other Pietro wearing a pimp hat?  
  
Everyone except Pietro 2: O_O HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Tabitha: *drools*  
  
Pietro 2: Hey hoe, wanna join my hoe group of...hoes?  
  
Author: Excuse me, Pietro 2? You are NOT a pimp. Take off the hat and act normal.  
  
Pietro 1: You're making me look like an ass.  
  
Pietro 2: Ok. *dejectedly pulls off pimp hat, which immediately diassapears*  
  
Tabitha: *drools over Pietro 2*  
  
Rogue: *winks suggestively at Pietro 1*  
  
Scott: *winks suggestively at JD*  
  
JD: *head flops over*  
  
Kurt: *is possesively talking to his Kitty, giving smug looks at Lance*  
  
Kitty: *is enjoying the attention*  
  
Lance: *growls at Kurt and lights a cigarette which dissapears*  
  
Author: *ends scene*  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Author: *gets impatient*  
  
Author: Hey..... Jubilee!  
  
*Jubilee walks over*  
  
Jubilee: What do YOU want?  
  
Author: Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret about this room...  
  
Jubilee: I'm interested!  
  
Author: Whatever wish you make will be granted... but there is a drawback...  
  
Jubilee: What is that?  
  
Author: Um...only one big wish per person! Little ones are unlimited!  
  
Jubilee: *grins* I wish Alex were here!  
  
Alex: *poof*  
  
Jubilee: HEY!  
  
Author: Go tell EVERYONE!!!!  
  
Jubilee: Ok....  
  
Author: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahah...haha..um, yeah...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
AN: The end of chapter two.  
  
Kurt: I got NO action!  
  
Kitty: Me either!  
  
Toad: Am I even in this?  
  
Tabitha: I am not a hohuslut.  
  
Rogue: I like Pietro?  
  
Pietro: I like Rogue?  
  
Pietro 2: I like...wait, who do I like?  
  
Evan: Where the hell am I?  
  
Everyone else: We are so neglected!  
  
Author: -_-; 


End file.
